New Beginnings
by KeriandDan4eva
Summary: Its a new term and the team get 3 new agents Brandon, Flora and Luna. Luna is a clone of the Mastermind. These 3 new agents have skills like no other Brandon has the power to make lightning storms and can electrocute people. Flora can make anything grow and Luna can make it day or night but also has the power to use fire. When they use there power together it can be dangerous.
1. The new kids

I was new in town and I had no friends. My parents sent me to ST. Hearts and I was not looking forward to my first day. I put on my uniform and straightened my hair then put on my makeup. I grabbed and strawberry and walked out the door. I was wondering if I was going to make any new friends or if people would think I'm weird because of the green mark on my arm. I waited at the corner of the road for my best friends Flora and Brandon. Flora had blue hair with a pink dip dye and always had it in two side plats and Brandon had short brown hair with a quiff. They had managed to get her parents to let her move schools so I wasn't on my own, I stood there watching everyone walk past but there were three people that stood out a girl with long black hair, a boy with short black hair and another boy with short blonde hair. As they passed me they just stared I looked down so I didn't make eye contact. Flora and Brandon came up behind me and scared me.

"God guys I almost died," I said putting my hand on my heart. They just laughed.

"Come on we don't want to be late on our first day do we?" Brandon said pulling Flora and me. We talked the whole way there about how nervous we felt and if we thought we would like it. We got to the gates and we stopped.

"It's really happening isn't it," Flora said holding mine and Brandon's hand.

"Yeah," I said as we walked in. Everyone looked at us and we didn't look up.

"Is anyone else scared," I whispered they nodded. As we got into the school we were greeted by a teacher.

"Hello I'm Mr Flatley," He said

"Hello this is Flora, Brandon and I'm Luna," I said shaking his hand.

"If you would like to follow me this way," he said walking into a classroom. "Children we have three new pupils Flora, Brandon and Luna. Come on in children," we walked in and everyone looked at us. Brandon saw three seats at the back and pointed to them and we sat down. I got out my sketch book and started drawing dresses.

"Don't tell me she's drawing again," Flora said shaking her head.

"Yep she's drawing," Brandon said leaning over.

"Do you mind?" I said looking up "I'm drawing us clothes for the school dance at ST. Loves okay," I said showing them.

"Wow," they both said at the same time. Lesson had started and it was English and I saw the three people that I saw this morning their names were Aneisha, Tom and Dan. I didn't pay attention in class I just looked at the scars on my arms Brandon and Flora were they only ones that knew what they were.

"Luna its okay," Brandon said smiling at me.

"Yeah were here for you," Flora said giving me a wink I smiled.

**Dan's POV**

I woke up and left the house meeting Aneisha and Tom outside my house. I was looking forward to the first day back at school we were getting new agents. As we were walking we saw this new girl waiting at the corner wearing the ST. Hearts uniform.

"Do you think she's new," Tom said looking at her.

"No Tom she's been at school for the last year of course she's new," I said hitting him on the head. We walked into the gates and into the classroom and sat down.

"I wonder who the new agents are going to be," Aneisha said looking at her pencil flashing. We got up and went to the cupboard and pulled the broom.

"Welcome back agents," Frank said smiling "todays mission I want you to look out for possible agents in the school. I've set up a range of activities and Stella and I will be watching people who we think will make good spies."

"Okay sure," I said walking into the lift. As we got back into class Mr Flatley walked in.

"Right class we have three new students joining today," he announced "Brandon, Flora and Luna."

Brandon had brown hair and a quiff, Flora and two plats and her hair was blue with and pink dip dye but Luna caught my eye she had her hair down and it was auburn colour. They sat down at the back of the class.

"Guys they could be agent material Tom keep an eye on Flora, Aneisha keep an eye on Brandon and I'll watch Luna. I heard Luna say she was making outfits and that they used to go to ST. Loves. Although at one point the said to Luna that it was okay and they were there for her.

**Hope you like this new story please review will update every Sunday.**


	2. Powers and Secrets

**I hope you liked my last chapter.**

_**LUNA'S POV**_

We walked around the school all day feeling left out.

"Do you think they know about our powers," Flora whispered looking worried.

"No Flor of course they don't," Brandon said hugging her.

_**DAN'S POV**_

I walked down the hall with the others whilst we followed the new people. As we did our communicators went off we had to go, we ran down to the store cupboard and pulled the broom.

"Team we have seen that there are three KORPS agents outside the school go and stop them," Frank said looking at us. We walked into the lift and walked outside but I was Flora, Brandon and Luna walking in that direction.

_**LUNA'S POV **_

We walked outside and I saw three KORPS agents. We couldn't use our powers at school could we?

"Guys look its Dan, Aneisha and Tom heading for the KORPS agents we have to help them," Brandon said looking at me.

"Okay but be careful with your powers," I said whilst running towards them. "Stay behind us," I screamed at us.

Brandon ran towards the first one and gave him a lighting storm and electrocuted him. Flora ran towards the second and rapped ivy and vines around him. Next was me I ran at the last one. I took the Sun out of the sky and put the moon up instead next I used a fire ball to knock him down then I made a fire circle around him. I returned the Sun and turned around and saw them looking at us we were in trouble.

_**TOM'S POV**_

We went to fight them but the new kids stood in front of us. What were they doing? Next minute Brandon had lightning coming out of his hands and Flora had ivy. I saw Luna take the Sun out of the sky and put the moon up instead then she had fire coming out of hands what was going on.

"How did you do that," Aneisha said looking up.

"We were born with these powers and we use them to help people," Flora said shyly.

"We couldn't let KORPS hurt you," Brandon said as he smiled.

"How do you know about KORPS," Dan said looking at me and Aneisha. The new kids looked at Luna what was going on.

**So they know about their powers. What's going to happen now keep reading.**


	3. Welcome To MI High

'"_How do you know about KORPS," Dan said looking at me and Aneisha. The new kids looked at Luna what was going on.'_

_**LUNA'S POV**_

They were all looking at me waiting for an answer I didn't know if I can trust her.

"Brandon help me," I whispered at him.

"Me and Brandon are here for you Luna just tell them," Flora said hugging me. Meanwhile Tom, Aneisha and Dan were all looking at me. I rolled up my sleeve.

"When I was little KORPS created me to take over the world and I escaped they've been looking for me ever since and I guess they've found me," I said with one tear rolling down my face. I wondered what they were going to do.

"Come with us," Aneisha said walking into the school. She took as to a store cupboard and pulled the light switch across then we walked in and Tom pulled the mop and we went down. I felt Flora holding my hand tight me and Brandon looked at each other and he pulled a dyeing face. The lift stopped and we walked in to find the caretaker in a suit.

"Ah team," he said and he turned around to see us. "What's going on?"

"Frank we've chosen our new team," Dan said stepping forward.

"This is Flora she has the power to make anything grow," Tom said pointing to the space between me and Brandon. I looked over to see Flora by a dying plant.

"You should really water this more often," as she said that she poked one on the leaves and it came back to life Frank was astonished.

"Frank this is Brandon," Aneisha said pointing at him he was gone too looking at the plug sockets and wires. "He can electrocute people and make thunder storms." By this time he was holding the plugs charging.

"He's not all there," I whispered. They all laughed.

"And this is Luna," I heard Dan say, at this time I was looking at how bright it was and how beautiful all of the lights were. "She can take the Sun and moon out of the sky and breathe fire." I started practising my skills when they all looked at me. I stopped.

"Sorry we can't help it, it just kind of… Well happens," I said as we turned at smiled at them.

"Well it's certainly something but okay welcome to M.I high," Frank said giving us a pencil and black thing. He explained everything to us and we went back up to the school today has been busy. I was so looking forward to tomorrow or was that just lunch.

I hope you all liked this chapter please review and follow if you have any ideas just say Thanks.


	4. Earth, Sky, Fire, Light

**FLORA'S POV**

We all walked into school and our communicators were going off. We got into the cupboard and pulled the mop, when walked out of the lift we were in different clothes Brandon was wearing black trousers and a black top, I was wearing a black top and leggings with short boots and Luna was wearing a black crop top, black leggings, studded ankle boots and her hair was in a side plat.

"Team we have found the Crime Ministers location and we need you to get her Tom stay here. Oh and Dan and Aneisha just stay here for a moment please," Frank said and we walked out.

"I wonder what that was about," I said walking outside.

**DAN'S POV**

"I don't want you to help Flora, Brandon and Luna on this mission I want to see how they do," Frank said and we walked out. When we got outside we saw the others. Tom gave us the location and we went. They must have known we were coming because there were around five-hundred KORPS guards we had to let the others handle it.

**LUNA'S POV**

There were five-hundred guards waiting for us we couldn't take them out. I looked at Flora and Brandon.

"If it comes to it we will have to do it," I said running forward. We knocked a few guards down but we couldn't handle it.

"Luna come on we need to do it," Brandon said hitting a guard.

"Fine. Dan, Aneisha hide behind something and get ready to grab her. Flora, Brandon and I held hands and the others hid. We were going to use our magic together to knock the guards unconscious.

We chanted. "Earth, Sky, Fire, Light we summon you to help us in a time of need, help us to defeat these people for we summon thee." A big shot of light fired up and then hit all the guards "grab her," I said and then my world was all dark.


	5. important note

I'm only going to finish 'New Beginning' and a bit of 'Two Girls One Mind' i just don't have the time at the moment. I will try and finish M.E.T.R.O but I probably won't.


	6. Keri and Dan

**I hope you all like it, any ideas welcome.**

_**LUNA'S POV**_

I woke up in a hospital and Flora and Brandon lay besides me. I shook them and they woke up.

"What happened?" Brandon said rubbing his head.

I looked at him "we used our powers together."

We looked at Flora who was distracted because of the potted plant next to her bed.

"Poor thing it needs more water here you go," she said touching it. Then we all started to laugh. The nurse came in and did our check-ups. I could see Dan and Keri outside and Keri was crying.

"Guys look something's wrong with Keri and Dan," they both looked out of the door. I heard Dan shout and Keri push him away, he then slapped her and she ran away. I felt sorry for Keri plus I knew Brandon fancied her. When Dan turned around, to face us, he realised we had seen the whole thing. A few minutes later Tom and Aneisha walked in.

"So are you guys okay?" Tom said.

"Yeah we are but what about Keri," Flora said looking worried.

"What do you mean," Aneisha said

"Well we saw her and Dan have a fight outside and he slapped her after she pushed him back," Brandon said getting up.

"He did what!" Tom shouted.

"Tom calm down," Aneisha said.

Although Brandon and Tom had already walked out of the room.


	7. Keri cries

_**TOM'S POV**_

Brandon and I walked out the hospital room looking for Dan I can't believe what he's done. I mean I know Keri's annoying but she's been through a lot. We walked outside to see Keri sat the crying her eyes out. I walked over and sat next to her signalling Brandon to stay where he was, I looked at Keri one side of her face was red.

"Go away Dan!" she shouted.

I touched her shoulder. "Its Tom, don't worry." The first thing she did was bury her head into my shoulder a cry. I had to know what happened to sort all of this and I don't think Keri is the right person.


	8. Keri spills the beans

_**TOM'S POV**_

It had been two hours now and all Keri has said between sobs is "it's not my fault what happened, it was both of ours". She can be so helpful sometimes; if Flora, Aneisha or Luna was here Keri would tell them straight away. That's it I'll get one of them to find out. I got up and walked over to Brandon.

"Go get Flora, Keri's bound to tell her," I whispered he nodded and walked back into the hospital. "Keri, is there anything else you could tell me, about what happened?"

She looked up. "He's blaming it on me so he doesn't get in trouble but I didn't do anything I was just with him when he did it."

Brandon walked out with Flora talking to her. She came over and sat next to Keri.

"Now tell me what's wrong," and she started talking.


End file.
